


Love Bites

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Snakes, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets bitten by a snake. Spock has to suck out the poison. Guess where?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

"Damn it.  It had to rain didn't it." said the captain to his first officer not asking for a response, just stating the obvious.

   "Captain, atleast we were not caught in it.  Now, I suggest we do as Mr. Scott says and wait it out.  The storm will pass in about 2.2 hours time.  I have collected a wide variety of plants for the doctor and I to study.  I am grateful that he gave me his tricorder before he beamed up since mine was inoperable." said the Vulcan placing the plants in their protective casing.

 The captain began to pace the small cave, rubbing his hands together to keep warm and to chase away the anxiety he was feeling because of the storm brewing outside. 

   "I hate storms, always had.  Did I tell you when I was very young we had a tornado hit our place.  Scary shit Spock.  The crops were completely obliterated and everything was a disaster in the yard.  I managed to salvage a few things from the wreckage.  Geez, ever since then howling winds like right now, thunder, and lightning scare the shit out of me.  Not very brave thing to say being Captain and all.  I guess we all have aversions to something.  Another thing I can't stand is snakes.....ugh, ugh, just thinking about them makes my skin crawl.  Did you have snakes on Vulcan Spock?"

  "Yes we did.  They were quite venomous." said the Vulcan reminiscing about his world now gone.

 "Sorry Spock, I keep forgetting.  I didn't mean to make you unforcomfortable." said Jim wishing he hadn't mentioned it.

 "Captain, I have come to terms with my homeworld.  It has been six months now and the new colony is flourishing  thanks to Ambassador Spock.  You have no need to feel sorry sir."

 Jim had stopped his pacing and looked at his friend.

 "Still I can't help but mourn Spock, for your loss.  I am glad you have Nyota in your life.  She is wonderful to help you get through this."

 "Nyota, is a remarkable woman.  She was there for me, gave me strength to continue." said Spock calmly facing his captain.

 "Well, it's always nice to have a girlfriend to help you forget the pain.  She is very lucky to have you in her life." said Jim smiling at his first officer.

Spock looked puzzled.  Certainly Jim reallized that Nyota and him were merely friends.  He had to set the record straight and proceeded to do so.

 "Captain, at the time of my loss I was in need of something or someone to ease the pain.  I admit the pain to you that it was there.   Nyota helped me with that.  She is a dear friend, I value her friendship." said the Vulcan to his other friend Jim Kirk.

 Jim realizing that something wasn't making sense he asked.

 "Are you telling me that you are not in a romantic relationship with Miss Uhura?" said Jim with surprise.

 "Yes, that is correct."  said the Vulcan matter of factly.

 "Well, I am glad she was there for you when you needed her. As long as your friendship is on solid ground than I am quite happy for both of you."

 "It is well grounded." said Spock quietly.

 "Well good." said Jim starting to feel a little anxious remembering the snakes.

 Spock noticing the slight change in his voice proceded to ask his friend a question.

 "Are you cold Captain?  You seem to sound like you are, your voice changed  slighty."

 "No I was just thinking of the snakes. Let's not talk about them all right."

 Not taking his own advice he asked another question about the said creature.

   "There aren't any snakes here on this planet Spock is there?"

   "I have not had the opportunity to scan for such a creature.  Would you like me to verify if such a reptile exists?"

  "No, I don't want to know.  I'm tired I think I'll sleep for a bit."

 Jim began to remove his sleeping bag from it's casing and spread his on the floor.

   "We should be grateful that Dr. McCoy quickly advised the Enterprise that we may need sleeping gear before the transporters were inoperable because of the storm's interference."

   "Yes, he was quick on his feet. I am glad he made it atleast."  Jim proceded to unzip the bag.  He then removed his boots and entered the warm fluffy softness.  After he was sealed tight he wished Spock a good night.

 Spock not tired stood watch for any creatures that may enter their lair.

  Moments later Jim's eyes opened wide and  a loud shriek came from the captain. 

  "Spock, help me here.  There is something in the bag with me.  Shit, shit, shit....get me out of this cocoon.  Hurry Spock." said Jim frantic.

 Spock came next to his friend and began to unzip the bag and then it wouldn't budge.

  "I am trying to Jim but the lining is caught in the release mechanism."

  "Hurry, I feel it going up my leg.  Oh god, what if it's a snake.  I'm gonna die, shit I'm gonna die.  What if it bites me?"

  "Please Jim, you must refrain from moving like you are.  The creature with you will be frightened and it may bite..."

 Jim screamed in agony when he felt whatever bite him.  Spock managed to remove the captain from his bindings and saw what exited the sleeping area.

  "Spock what was it? Tell me it wasn't a snake?"

   "I am sorry Jim but Vulcan's cannot lie it was a snake.  There it is Jim I see it.  I shall analyze it with the tricorder to see if it is venomous."

Jim kept screaming and screaming like a little girl.  "Hurry Spock before is escapes outside."

  "I have taken a reading.  I am sorry Jim but it is venomous.  The poison must be extracted at once. Mr.Scott will not be able to penetrate the storm until it passes.  We have only about 45 minutes until it will subside."

 Jim was getting scared almost to the point of frenzy.

   "Jim you must calm yourself, it will not help the situation."

  "Easy for you to say, you weren't biten I was. It hurts like hell."

  Spock quickly went near his captain and began to unfasten his pants.

   "Whoa, what the fuck you're are doing?"

  "Jim I must verify where the snake bit you."

   "You know Spock 45 minutes isn't that long, maybe I'll be all right." 

  "Your response is highly illogical.  I must see where it bit you and remove the venom.  Time is of the essence."

  "It's just that it isn't in a nice spot for you to see."

  "Strip, or I shall do it myself." 

 "Jesus shit all right." Jim with the slight help of Spock removed the black pants.

   "You do not wear undergarments?"

 "They kinda itch so no I don't."

 Spock's eyebrows rose high into his bangs.  "Can you  show me where it bit you?"

   "Near my inner thigh. No a little higher. There right there..."

   "Yes it is a very strange area.  I do see the mark it left.  I must remove the venom."

  "How?  We don't have anything to remove it."

 Before Jim had any time to think Spock quickly went down to the area and began to suck at the opening.

  "Holy mother of god what the fuck are you doing?"

 Spock stopped and answered him. "Exactly what it looks like Jim saving your life."

 Spock began to suck and spit, suck and spit trying to remove all remnants of the poison making Jim smile the whole time.

  "Do you think you are almost done.  I wouldn't like to be beamed up on the transporter like this."

   "I am done.  Now I shall take another reading."

  "So, what does it say?  Is the poison out of my system?" 

    "I am afraid not.  Since it was close to your testes it may have descended there I must remove all traces of the poison."

  "What do you mean by that. You don't mean your gonna..."

 Spock began sucking on the semi-hard shaft giving moans of pleasure from his captain.  Spock was so quick that Jim didn't have time to stop him.

  "Oh shit, what...what...what a way to die..atleast I'll have a smile on my face when it happens."Jim began to moan in pleasure and amazed at how Spock knew what he was doing.

   "Spock I'm gonna come. You can't swallow the stuff you'll get the venom in your sys...

 "Spock swallowed every last drop and Jim's cock left Spock's mouth slowly and fell on his belly almost dead.

  "You nuts or what..why did you swallow you want to die with me?"

   "I have no intention of dying Jim.  We Vulcans are immuned to bites of this sort."

   "Lucky you.  So, what are the readings now?"

 Spock took another reading with the tricorder.

   "They are reasonably normal."

   "Shit how much time do we have?  Where are my pants?"Jim had just one instant left to zip his fly when he materialized on the pad intact.

   "Thanks Spock you saved my life."

 "I am pleased that you are still among the living."

  Later on in the mess hall people were eating supper.

   "I tell you Bones he sucked and sucked like he was a pro."

  "Damn it Jim, I really don't need to know in great detail how Spock gave you the best blow job ever."

   "Keep your voice down, everyone will hear."

  "All right, so Spock saved your bacon and had a strange way of doing it."

  Before McCoy could continue an ensign came up to Dr. McCoy and gave him something.

   "Dr. McCoy, I believe this is yours.  I noticed it was left behind when you left the transporter room to head to sickbay.

   "Yes, thanks that is mine.  I appreciate you bringing it to me."

 The ensign left and Kirk and McCoy continued to speak.

  "What is it Bones?"

   "Oh, didn't Spock tell you I let him borrow my tricorder, his was on the fritz."

  "Spock took a scan of the creature, can you tell me what species it is."

 McCoy turned the tricorder on and looked at the readings Spock had taken. A smile began to creep up on Bones face.

   "Why are you smiling?"

  "Nothing... I do want to know something though. Did Spock acted like he enjoyed what he was doing?"

  "How should I know.  I don't believe he got off sucking me like that.  He did it to save my life period.  You should get you head out of the gutter Bones."

 Spock entered the mess hall and joined the captain and the doctor.

   "Hi Spock, just telling Bones here how you saved my life."

  "Indeed."

  "Yes, you really went beyond the call of duty."

   "Bones, shut up."

  "I got to go.  Would you like to join me in my quarters tonight for a game of chess Spock, and maybe a drink?"

  "Certainly captain, I would like that very much."

  "Great, 19:00 hours o.k.?"

  "Yes, that is satisfactory."

   "Great, I'll see you tonight.  Bye Bones and behave yourself."

  "Don't I always?"Jim left Spock and McCoy to talk.

   "So Spock, I didn't realize you had a plan all along to seduce our dear captain.  How long was your plan churning in your Vulcan brain?"

   "I beg your pardon doctor.  What plan do you mean?"

  "Cut the bull Spock, for a smart guy you screwed up.  I guess you kinda forgot that you had my tricorder and not yours."

  "I still do not understand your reasoning."

  "Just next time you want to hide something press delete after you take a reading.  Poisonous snake my ass.  That snake may have biten him but it was not more venomous than a mosquito."

   "I see.  Will you relay your findings to the captain?"

   "No, I  like the fact he won't know what hit him tonight.  I suppose you'll continue where you left off."

   "Indeed."

 "Gee, Spock you never cease to amaze me."

  "Nor I myself."

  "What excuse did you give him if you didn't suck him off?"

   "I said he would lose all feeling in his sexual organ and that he might end up impotent."

  "Oh, you're good.  A cunning Vulcan."

 "If you will excuse me doctor I must prepare for tonight."

   "Sure don't keep Jim waiting."

  "Thank you doctor."

  Later on that evening just before 19:00 hours Jim walked in sickbay expecting it to be empty without Bones.

  "Jim, what are you doing here?"

   "Gee Bones you almost gave me a heart attack.  Do you sleep in sickbay or what?"

  "Is there something you wanted?"

   "No, I'm fine." said Jim looking for a particular item in McCoy's cabinet.

   "Well, I'm going to bed.  You have a fine night with Spock."

  "We are just gonna play chess and have tea Bones."

   "Sure you will."

  "Why do you always have sex on your mind?"

  "Because I can read you like a book."

  "No you can't."

   "Sure about that Jim?  Oh, by the way the item you are looking for is top shelf to your right.  Enjoy, if you want more just ask."

 Jim turned beat red when he noticed the lube sitting just for him where McCoy mentioned it would be. McCoy left sickbay smirking and said,

 "Fuck, I need a drink." 

fin


End file.
